


When we met (Sonadow)

by sonicsflowers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged yo characters except for Maria and Tails, F/F, Family, I make them suffer with no remorse, Love Story, M/M, Maria is sick and stays at the hospitals, More characters, Other, Sobbing, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic his raising Tails, dating app, off character sometimes, totally an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsflowers/pseuds/sonicsflowers
Summary: Sonic, a library, Shadow, some coffee.One month, called December. One app, called Tinlove (Shadow most definitely think it’s a bad name)(I’m bad at summaries lol)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was slowly falling on the streets of the Station Square, December only just starting. It was already dark, been for a whole hour now, even if it’s only almost dinner time. Christmas lights are decorating the place, the street crowded with people doing their Christmas shopping. 

At one little shop, a library, was working a blue hedgehog. His best friend had kindly offered to hire him at the start of the year and he gladly accepted the offer. 

“Alright Tails! We’re leaving!”

The young adult deposits the magazine on a The right bookshelf, before smiling at his little brother running to him. The young child had two, wait, three books about mechanics and sky engines in his littles hands and wore an almost pleading expression. His bright baby blue eyes looked at his brother and guardian, smiling.

“Can we get these home Sonic? Please! I’ll be good and eat all my vegetables tonight!” Sonic chuckled at the promise. 

“Will you take a bath and clean your room?” 

“I’ll even brush my teeth and fur without complaining!” Not that the fox ever complained much, but fur care was sometimes rough as it always got tangled in some way.

Tails, originally named Miles, always had a big interest in mechanics and planes. Maybe Sonic doesn’t let him take their television apart to see how it works, but one day, he’ll get a look at it.

“Okay, Okay, you can bring them home. Take them to Amy, and don’t forget to give her your library card.” Finally said Sonic, before going to get their winter coats in the employee desk.

Sonic knew ever since he started working here that this place was perfect for Tails. The kid is very sensitive with noisy sounds and doesn’t like to be in crowded places, or where there’s too many lights or noises. The hedgehog was quick to learn that it made his protege very anxious. 

And, not to lie, Sonic appreciates this place very much, the calm enveloping him every time he enters makes him feel good. The library always had this welcoming sensation.

“I’m good!” Said the fox, coming back with Amy Rose, his big brother’s best friend. Sonic helped the little guys out his coat on.

“Alright, see ya’ tomorrow Ames!” Sonic walked to the door.

“Yeah, see ya’! And Tails, be kind, alright?”

“Yeah, Yeah!” The kid didn’t really pay attention, his book way too captivating.

The girl laughed softly before closing the shop.

  
  
  
  


Shadow didn’t mind the cold. He was actually not even a bit cold. The hedgehog was walking on the sidewalk, enjoying the fresh snow falling. Outside was better than in a hospital. In hospitals, there're horrible lights, and these weird feelings that creep in him making the young adult want to run away.

He cannot imagine what it’s like to almost live there. He’d probably go crazy. 

On this thought, the man took a big breath of fresh air, the scents of chicken and fries filling his nose, making him hungry. But he focuses on his mission as he passed by the restaurant, finding the perfect gift for Maria.

His sister has been living in hospitals almost all her childhood, being twelve at the moment. It isn’t fair. Being so sick you need to stay there instead of seeing the world, living your life to its fullest and making friends.

It’s not fair that she couldn’t do all of that while he was free. 

Maria brings happiness to Shadow, and he doesn’t know what he would do if she had to go. His life wouldn’t be the same, can’t she just cure up already? Can’t life be at least a little easier? Let her discover things by herself instead of through a tablet. 

Shadow sighed. Yeah, maybe one day it’ll happen. Don’t lose hope, she would say. 

The ebony hedgehog entered a coffee shop. What could he possibly offer to her that she would like?

Maria would like anything. As long as it came from him. She would sit there, with her beautiful smile and be thankful. The preteen would probably make a dumb joke and laugh again. Maria would want to hug him so hard his bones would pop. 

Because Maria appreciates every aspect of her life.

_ “You should try and find someone Shads!” She repeats to him, always. Last time was this week, when they had watched a romantic comedy on her tablet.  _

_ “If I can’t, you will! If not, I will haunt you, dead or alive!” Shadow didn’t particularly love these kind of jokes, but he let it go. His sister had hope in anything, she was just joking around. _

“Someone, huh?” He said aloud. He looked around himself. And laughed. “Yeah, right.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sonic found Tails asleep, in his bed, hands still on the open book they bought from the library. He chuckled, and took it away from the boy to make his sleep a little more comfortable. 

The two boys lost their parents about three years ago. Tails was too young to remember them, having only been three at the time. But Sonic missed them deeply. He took it upon himself to raise his little brother. The 21 years old wished he didn’t have to do it, but who would make a better job anyway?

Yes, it kind of surprised him to learn when he was fifteen that he wouldn’t be a lone kid anymore. At this age, you don’t really expect it when you never had a sibling before. 

Sonic remembers that night too well. 13th December, three years ago, he was babysitting his brother while their parents were having a day for them to spend together. The hedgehog had started searching for appartements closer to his school. 

His plans changed rather fast, when the police officer knocked at the front door, at nine pm.

The blue hedgehog walked to his own bedroom, closing his eyes and trying to forget about the worst memory he experienced.

And on that, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

She laughed at him and Shadow sighed. Maria had taken it as a mission to create a  _ Tinlove  _ account for her brother, and that left Shadow confused. Why did she even think it was a good idea?

“You should see your face!” She laughed again, Shadow rolling his eyes.

“I don’t need a dating app to find someone!” Meeting online people, not his thing. Talking to someone in real life was the only thing that could work if he were to start dating.

“Okay, so why aren’t you with someone yet?” Playfully added Maria, calming a little. 

“B-because I don’t want to! Not right now!”

“Don’t want to, or scared?” Sometimes, that girl could get on his nerves. But never in the world would the hedgehog dare hurt her in any way. Well, maybe sometimes he wished he could throw his sister out of the window, but isn’t that every siblings wish?

“I’m not interested in anyone, Mary.”

“Don’t call me that. And it’s just because you haven't found the right person yet! I am convinced you will fall in love sooner or later!”

“I doubt it, but if you say so. Plus, you’re my only priority right now.” 

“Ooooh! I should add this on your  _ Tinlove  _ biography!” She began to type on her tablet, moving her legs in a more sitting position, making the white hospital sheets shift a little.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, daring I will.”

“Maria Robotnik, stop it!”

“Blah!” The preteen stuck her tongue at him, before continuing. “Come on! It’s just for fun! And if by any hasard you fall in love with an handsome girl, or boy, it’s a win-win!”

The young adult growled accepting the fact that whatever he said, it wouldn’t stop her at all.

“Alright, Alright. Let me see.” The defeat in his tone is clear and amused Maria well enough.

  
  
  
  
  


Sonic walked in the park, two of his good friends and his little brother with him. Tails wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on with the adult as he ran there and there. Knuckles, a red echidna, had his day off and invited Sonic and their friend Rouge. 

It was actually just an excuse for the echidna to hang out with Rouge without calling it a date. Admitting he likes her? In your dreams. But Sonic never refuses a good time with his friends.

“So, how’s the jewelry store Knux?” The best asked to taunt him.

“Pretty good since the last time you tried to steal something in it. Which was yesterday, if you remember.” He answered, smirking.

“Hey! I paid for that ring!” 

“Okay, what about the two bracelets you had in your bag?”

“They… fell. In it. ANYWAY we’re not here to talk about this.”

“You started it.”

“No I- oh wait, i did. But only to start a conversation with you, handsome.” It was her turn to smirk. “So, Blue, any lovely man in sight?” She added, turning her white face to him. 

“Not really. Why?”

“Oh nothing. Not even any matching on _ Tinlove _ ? That’s sad.” She faked a pouty face before chuckling.

“Rouge! Rouge! Is this a precious rock?” Tails excitedly came back running to them, a Little Rock in his hands. The woman laughed before going with him.

“You have _ Tinlove _ ?” Suddenly said Knuckles, looking at Sonic mockingly now that they were kind of alone.

“Hey, don’t look at me with that face! It was Amy’s and Rouge’s idea! I have nothing to do with that except that I am their victim.” Tried to explain dramatically the younger of the two.

“You know what? I totally believe you. I’m still asking myself why they’re not together. These two would rule the world.”

“First, they’re so very different. And they already rule the world, as good friends. Bossy lovely girls. Besides, Amy has a crush on another girl.” 

“Did she tell you who?”

“Blaze Cat Sol something. I’m not sure.”

“Huh. Well okay then.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ooooh he is so adorable and hot at the same time!” Squealed the twelve years old like a fangirl. Shadow looked at her, confused.

“Hey, who is finding a man to marry, you or me?” 

“You dummy! I was telling you what you didn’t dare say.” 

“Absolutely not!”

“Yeah, Yeah, I can see it in your eyes.”

On the tablet before them was the photo of a blue hedgehog, smiling awkwardly, apparently in some kind of book shop. Without any permission, Maria swiped.

“What did you do??”

“Asking for a match.”

“What? No! He looks like someone horrible who… talks too much.”

“His bio says he likes men, running and he lives not far from here! He seems really fun to be with! Just give him a chance. You’ll see.”

“Not like what I say will change your actions, huh?”

“Exactly, you learn fast.”

Shadow chuckled at his sister’s attitude, before kissing her on the forehead. He took his coat and opened the door of the room, standing there as she continued having fun with this  _ Tinlove _ app.

“Alright, enough for me. Do something else, will ya’? I’ll come back after work tomorrow.” He said.

“Sure! Bye Shads!”

Routine as always. The man left, and called a taxi. On his way back home, he opened the app his sister downloaded on his phone this afternoon. And he had a message, from this hedgehog Maria seemed to like.

A « hi » as awkward as the smile on his profil photo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter3

Working in library is a calm moment, mostly paid to recommend books to people coming in or storing them. It is not every day something big happen. 

And today wasn’t an exception. Although Sonic likes the calm (his brother and him most definitely got this from their father who was way less of an action person than their mother), he sometimes wished something would happen.

But don’t expect much from this kind of store. At least, he gets to hang out with Amy. 

“So… anything new on that dating app we absolutely didn’t oblige you to get?” Suddenly asked this one, her bare hand trapping a cookie on the front desk. They’re suppose to be for customers, but it’s not like their boss actually mind.

“Love the sarcasm.” 

“I know, I’m great with it.”

“You’re a bad model for Tails.”

“Oh please, he was already sassy with you before we started seeing each other every day.” Amy put her white glove back on, “You didn’t answer my question, Maurice.” 

The girl winked at her older friend, waiting for some a good answer. The door bell announced a customer entering the shop and she smiled at them before returning her full attention to the blue hedgehog in front of her.

“Alright, Alright… I talked with someone last night.” An excited squeal was heard, “BUT, and there is a but, the guy doesn’t seem to like me much. And he almost didn’t say anything. So, I put an end to it before it got too embarrassing.”

“You are acting like an adult, this is good young man!”

“Stop mocking me.”

“Aww… well it’s sad it was short but it’s a good start, you know?”

The hedgehog didn’t respond, instead smirked at his friend.

“And about your crush?” Asked Sonic, taunting the pink girl.

“Nothing. Nada. Niet.”

“We are gonna be alone forever. At least that makes two of us.”

“Don’t say that dummy!” Amy said, slightly punching him in the arm, chuckling. “Alright, I’m going to put these books asides.”

She left to another part of the store, leaving Sonic to think alone. That guy from last night was a real jerk. Didn’t talk much too, only to throw some type of “kind insults”. Sure, the dude seemed just bored and annoyed and maybe a little interested after some minutes, but he could’ve just told him. 

Anyway, ended up saying goodbye not long after, so no reason to think about it anymore.

Except… someone helping him and loving him would be appreciated. Not that Tails doesn’t, the kid just can’t work or pay bills. Sonic doesn’t even let him go to the market alone yet. What Sonic wants is, of preference, a man to be with. To love forever, to go through hard times with, to care and be cared, someone he could marry, maybe even have a family. Sure, Sonic has Tails, but one day, he hopes, he will have his own kids.

But, one thing at a time. 

Right now, there’s a client for him.

  
  
  
  


Shadow should’ve seen that coming. Maria loves space. To her, everything in it is special. She knows every single constellations, their emplacements, all the planets they find, the new galaxies, follows all news about NASA’s new discoveries. The young girl is passionate. So, as far as it surprised him, he should’ve thought about it sooner. 

Space books. A lamp that recreates the stars. Anything. 

The only thing she asked for Christmas, was to be cured and to have Shadow and Gerald, their grandpa, with her. Obviously, they could give her that. Gerald may be working really hard as a scientist, and far, but he never missed any chance to call his grand-daughter, or to see her in person whenever he could. He was their only family left, after all. 

And so, Shadow did want to buy her something for Christmas. Anything space related is the right answer. He planned of leaving his work sooner today, escaping the chaos of the place.

It was only him and two other employees today who could run the big market. Three others were at the back storage. Their boss was sick and almost nobody took their shifts wich made Shadow very angry. The Holidays coming made it harder to even please each clients.

—

It’s almost two hours later when Shadow can finally leave the market. The cold outside not bothering him, he walks. Maria is on the phone with him, and as though he wants to think for her gift, he can’t refuse talking to her. She was feeling alone, so he didn’t dare say no.

“Oh! And you know that girl that came in for a surgery? She left today! I’m proud of her, but I’ll miss her. I wish we could talk again one day.” 

The young girl was going on and on about anything. Shadow chuckled, happy to hear his little sister so full of energy today. 

“That’s great Maria. I know she will miss you too.” Answered Shadow. “I think I have her mom’s number. I’m sure you could call her.”

—

“Tails!”

Why was the street crowded like that? Usually nobody was outside at this hour, it’s dinner time! That’s mostly why Sonic decided to go out at this time of the day if he needed to. With his brother being sensitive to sounds and hating crowded places, it was a perfect plan.

But it seems that today was not a good plan. The two brothers had to buy some things before going home, and Sonic, even though he knows it’s a bad idea, was making sure he had enough money on the way, having forgotten to do it before leaving his job.

Someone bumped into him, making the money fall on the frozen ground. That’s when Sonic has dropped his brother's hand.

Or that’s what he thought. He couldn’t remember at the moment, too worried about the little boy’s safety.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked the stranger he bumped into. An ebony hedgehog, who made his own phone fall in the incident. The cell phone’s screen cracked a little but it should survive. The guy was handing all the money back to Sonic. “You look like you lost someone?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s just my little brother, I’m sure I had his hand in mine just now but he’s not here, I can’t see him… alright, sorry for the incident but I have to find him.”

Sonic left without any more words.

“Tails!”

“Hey, are you searching for him?” Someone pointed a little fox sitting on the ground, hugging his knees, his small head deposited on them.

“Yes! Yes thank you!”

He walked slowly to the child, and sat beside him, not caring about the hardened snow.

“Hey, it’s okay now I’m sorry. Deep breaths.”

“You were gone.”

“I know, I didn’t mean too…”

“I’m sorry too. I’m the one who let your hand go. I saw that cool robot in a toy market and went to look at it from the vitrines but then I realized what I did and you weren’t there and I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to disobey sorry…” 

“Hey it’s alright. I know it wasn’t to be mean. And I was so concentrated that I didn’t see you weren’t with me.” The blue one chuckled and the fox smiled. “Guess the two of us are at fault.”

The adult got up and helped the other one up too. The same ebony hedgehog came back to them.

“I don’t know if it was part of the money that fell but I found another 50$ bill on the ground. Just keep it.” He said, putting it in the blue hedgehog’s hand.

“Thanks. Say… you look familiar?” 

“We probably saw each other in the street from time to time, I walk here a lot.”

“Yeah, probably. Thanks again!”

  
  
  
  
  


——————————

Author’s note

Sorry for the wait! And I think this chapter is slightly short, but I still hope you like it.

(I’m still writing my other story too, don’t worry! It’s just taking some time. And I have another story to post here too (French and English version, collaboration with a friend of mine!)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Ages are changed, as well as some characters stories :) please take this in note when reading.


End file.
